The Best Things Come in Small Packages
by kjt1
Summary: New Year Unbound Challenge response. GSR.


**Title: **The Best Things Come in Small Packages  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I did ask Santa, but he seems to think I've only been good enough to get CSI dvds for Christmas, not the actual CSI ::sigh::  
**Notes:** Based on Ghibli's Unbound Challenge, where the first and last lines are provided. This is purely co-incidence but, once again, my response has turned out to be exactly 1111 words – I'm starting to scare myself!

---

It was a quarter to twelve, just minutes away from the start of yet another new year. Sara surveyed her surroundings and suppressed a smile. All swingshift and nightshift Crime Lab personnel were currently occupying every space on the building's roof, where they always gained a good view of the New Year fireworks. Her co-workers – past and present – were chatting amiably to each other; Catherine and Warrick were in a quiet corner, Nick and Greg were laughing about something and Grissom was talking to Sofia. That realization made Sara shudder involuntarily and she returned her gaze to the view of Las Vegas, her fingers automatically gripping the roof railing a little tighter.

She couldn't help it; her eyes flicked back to Grissom and Sofia, but this time she was rewarded with a slightly more pleasant sight – Grissom was looking at his pager. A smile curved her lips as she watched him make his excuses and leave the rooftop. She knew it was slightly sadistic to be glad that he was being called away when everyone else was having fun, but at least this way she wouldn't have to watch him be hugged and kissed by certain people when midnight rolled around.

No more than five minutes later, Sara felt her own pager start to vibrate. Pulling it from her hip, she read the text and chuckled ruefully. 'I might have known that, if he has to work, I have to as well,' she thought to herself. Edging her way through the crowds, she noticed Sofia now talking animatedly with Nick and Greg, her hand clamped firmly to Nick's arm as they laughed at whatever Greg was saying.

---

"You summoned," said Sara wryly as she entered Grissom's office, finding him stooped over his desk, hurriedly signing some documents.

"Yes," he nodded, not even bothering to look up at her. Sara knew he would eventually either tell her what he needed, or would just expect her to follow him, so she waited. Her theory was proved correct a few moments later when he strolled from the room and then called back quizzically, "Are you coming?"

Directing an eye-roll to his back, Sara shook her head and started to follow him to the rear parking lot of the crime lab.

"Uh, Grissom, what are we doing here?" she asked eventually when no explanation was forthcoming. The rear parking lot was where the employees parked their cars, there were no county-owned vehicles there, so it was unlikely they were going out on a case.

Instead of replying, Grissom kept walking until they neared the perimeter fence. He then stopped, waited until she arrived beside him, and pointed to a spot in the distance.

"Fireworks," he said finally, in a tone that clearly showed he expected her to fully understand.

Her ineloquent, "Huh?" clued him in to the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about. "The fireworks are that way," she stated, pointing in the opposite direction.

"That's the direction that the main displays will be visible in, yes," he agreed, smirking a little when he saw that she still wasn't following his line of thinking. Tugging on her arm, he sat down on the ground and she sat down beside him. "You looked as though you were having about as much fun as I was up there," he said, nodding back towards the roof of the building. "I don't like crowds so, when opportunity arises, I come out here to watch the smaller firework displays from the smaller hotels. You don't get quite as good an effect as watching from the roof, as you miss the low-level pyrotechnics, but it beats the noise up there." She didn't look convinced and his earlier confidence started to falter. "I'm sorry, you probably thought I paged you because we had a case?" He had said it as a tentative question and Sara slowly nodded her head. "If you want to go and join the others, don't let me stop you."

"No, this is…" She broke off mid-sentence and fixed him with a penetrating gaze. "This is where you disappeared to last New Year's, right before midnight?"

"Yes," he confirmed, his shoulders shrugging half-apologetically. "As I said, I prefer the solitude down here."

"Then, thanks for sharing," she said sincerely, her voice a mere whisper. He turned to meet her gaze once more and gave a faint smile, but it was enough. A quick glance at her watch alerted Sara to the fact that it was now two minutes to midnight and she noticed Grissom register the same thing. The noise from the roof was increasing and both glanced back at it, before returning their eyes to the spot Grissom had identified earlier.

A door opening nearby caused Sara to whip her head back around, but Grissom bumped her shoulder with his own until she looked at him.

"No-one ever comes out here," he advised, "we probably just didn't secure the door properly." She nodded her understanding and then, under the intensity of his gaze, she shivered. With what appeared to be automatic instinct, Grissom puller her closer so that she could gain some of his body heat. His arm didn't stay around her shoulders, but he let his hand rest on the ground behind her so that, if she leaned back, they would have contact.

Silence enveloped them for the remaining moments of 2004 and then they heard the ten-second countdown starting on the roof. Under her breath, Sara started to chant along with the revelers, while Grissom looked ahead noiselessly. As the cheers started in the background, Sara sat still, unsure of what to do, what Grissom expected. He remained still for a few moments and then stood up, stretching out his hand to help her stand.

"Happy New Year, Sara," he said quietly. Her hand was still wrapped in his and he tugged her a little towards him as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. However, he changed his mind at the last moment and let his lips land on hers, his free hand landing on the small of her back. She sighed into the kiss and her eyes slipped closed to fully savor the moment.

"Happy New Year, Grissom," she murmured when they broke apart. Fully expecting him to withdraw and sprint back into the building, she was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close, he nodded towards the small fireworks display just visible in the distance.

"Here's to starting 2005 as we mean to go on," said Grissom softly as the last of the fireworks displayed their brilliance in the sky.

---

**The End **


End file.
